


Feather Light

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Harry and Ron naughtiness





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for HP100.  


* * *

Harry stood straddled, his hands clinging to the wall.

"Are you sure you like this?" Ron asked in a puzzled voice, studying the curve of his bare arse as if it were a foreign object.

"Oh, I'm sure." 

His throaty voice proved that was the truth. The chains clinked slightly as he edged his heels slightly further apart.

Ron's shook his head and made a quick adjustment in his pants. 

"Right then; here goes."

Harry twitched and gasped convulsively, eyes closed in bliss, as the owl feather traced up the back of his knee, along the inside of his thigh…. 


End file.
